


En Colère

by queenchiara



Series: The Ushiten Date Series (ц｀ω´ц*) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, I am trash for Ushiten, I like this lil story, Innocent, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima, One Shot, Possessive Ushijima, Realization, Sweet, im happy, may have a date sequel, pure and precious, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchiara/pseuds/queenchiara
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi never expected to see Tendou Satori,hisbestfriend (or that's what Tendou said they were; and Ushijima trusted him) being confronted by a 2nd year, in means of courting ? Ushijima doesn't understand why Tendou needs someone else other than him.Orrrrr, Ushijima can't handle confessions directed towards Satori.





	En Colère

**Author's Note:**

> In French, there is a term used to describe 'being angry'; and that is "en colère" which literally translates to "in color". I thought this term perfectly explained Ushijima in this situation. --> also Satori's hair I mean hello.

 

Everyone knew, that although Tendou had kind of forced a friendship onto Ushijima, it wasn't one-sided. It was obvious the way, that even the stone-faced ace, smiled a little bit when Tendou spoke to him. Or how he got more motivated every time Tendou complimented him on the court. And even though, Ushijima was completely oblivious (or feigning innocence) to his own feelings about Tendou, everyone else noticed. And painfully so. Ushijima wasn't one who easily comprehended emotions; his own or not. Sometimes being so blunt or oblivious, that people had given up on him. So, one regular Thursday evening, just as practice had wrapped up; Ushijima changed and waited for Tendou, who said he'd be a little late because he had something to do. Ushijima didn't question him; he never questioned Tendou. 

However; curiosity got the best of Ushijima when his best friend took a small while. Ushijima, peeked out into the hallway when he spotted the mop of red hair further down the hall. At first, he didn't realize what was happening, why was Tendou speaking to a stranger? Bitterly, Ushijima observed the two more, until he noticed in the trembling hand of the stranger a letter, nicely crafted. However; what distressed Ushijima the most, was Tendou's reaction. Tendou never acted that way around him, was Ushijima not special to Tendou. He observed how Tendou scratched the back of his head nervously, a light tint of pink on his cheek. Was this what people called a blush? Ushijima frowned, why doesn't Tendou blush around him. Fishing out his phone, he researched the term. 

 

blush

blʌʃ/

_verb_

verb: **blush** ; 3rd person present: **blushes** ; past tense: **blushed** ; past participle: **blushed** ; gerund or present participle: **blushing**

  1. show shyness, embarrassment, or shame by becoming red in the face.

"she blushed at the unexpected compliment"

  2. feel embarrassed or ashamed.

"he blushed to think of how he'd paraded himself"

  3. literary

be or become pink or pale red.

"the trees are loaded with blushing blossoms"




/often used in situations in which one is expressing romantic affections/sentiment towards another/ 

 

 

Ushijima stared hard at the last line. Romantic affections? Could Tendou possibly have a romantic interest in this person? Did, Tendou not want to be Ushijima's friend anymore? Was Tendou going to replace Ushijima? But, Tendou was his. Tendou belonged to Ushijima, and Ushijima belonged to Tendou. This was always the way it was. Was Ushijima just a replacement? Suddenly, Ushijima's heart ached more than it ever had. Even more than the day his mom had left him and his father, for another family. For another son, for another husband. Was Ushijima just a replacement to Satori, as he was for his mother. Suddenly, Ushijima yanked at his shirt, at the place where his heart was and walked back into the changing room to talk to Reon.

"Tendou is my best friend, or is he not? Have I been misinformed Reon-san?" Ushijima asked the reliable teammate. Reon looked slightly surprised at the question. Before neatly folding his clothes and looking back towards Ushijima; lightly frowning at Ushijima's slightly disheveled appearance.

"No, I believe Tendou-san considers you a very good friend. Why is it you ask?" Reon questioned the ace hesitantly, not wishing to set him off.

"I believe Tendou is receiving a confession, and it seems like he is interested. Does this not mean that he will leave me for this person he may have romantic feelings for?" Ushijima frowned even more as he had to say the words out loud.

"Ushijima-san, but the friendship you have with Tendou-san is platonic, currently. Meaning he can have romantic feelings for someone. This person will become a boyfriend or girlfriend. The relationship you have with Tendou is based on friendship, not on a sexual/romantic relationship." Reon explained.

"But can't I just have Tendou-san as mine. I mean, he has mean, he must not need another relationship?"

"You mustn't bring your personal feelings too much, you may have affections for Tendou-san that entail more than platonic feelings. You must look at this from Tendou-san's perspectives, maybe he craves things that you are unable to give him. Such a sexual release or he may crave a different love." Ushijima's frown increased.

"I would do these things for Tendou-san." Ushijima declared, still clearly upset.

"Then that is something you should talk with him about." Ushijima nodded and peeked back out in the hallway. The stranger was touching Tendou's waist, leaning in close, and suddenly, something snapped in Ushijima. Storming out into the hallway, he only saw red. He yanked the stranger away from Tendou, who was gaping at his friend.

"Tendou-san does not need a boyfriend. Please leave," Ushijima commanded, and felt a small feeling of triumph as the boy scurried away. He turned to Tendou, who was completely awestruck. "Is there something wrong, Tendou?"

"Wha-" Tendou finished his sentence before he could even start. "Why did you do that?" Tendou almost yelled. "I haven't had a date in ages!" He complained noisily. Ushijima grabbed his wrist.

"Then would it be alright if I'd take you out on a date?" Ushijima questioned him. Ignoring Satori's face, with mouth wide open and eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "I have come to realize that I do not wish to see you together with anyone else, and am therefore asking for your permission to court you." Smiling brightly, Satori intertwined their fingers, lightly chuckling at the small blush that collected on Ushijima's cheeks.

"Who knew you could be so smooth Toshi-chan." Satori smiled.

"Is that yes," and with that, Satori wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi's neck, and pressed his face into the ace's neck; breathing in the wonderful musk of Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Yes,"

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I'm the biggest sucker for Ushiten. I love them!!!! (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡  
> Should I make a sequel about the date????


End file.
